User talk:Hua Xiong
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seth Kolbe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- McJeff (Talk) 20:09, October 20, 2010 Hey I have A question for you Do you have an OC on Bully Fanon wiki? Shadowking1224 21:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : OC? Hua Xiong 21:51, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Origanal charachter like in fan fiction. Shadowking1224 21:59, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Nope. But I am going to post a very long idea about a game that's been in my mind after playing Bully and The Warriors, complete with various different characters, factions, and gameplay ideas. Maybe tomorrow. Hua Xiong 22:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Cool. Shadowking1224 00:08, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Regarding quotes Hi, I read that you asked a question about quotes on Jenny's talkpage. Quotes are forbidden from character pages on Bully Wiki, however on Bully Fanon Wiki quotes are allowed on character pages. Dan the Man 1983 23:52, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : I see, thanks for the info. Hua Xiong 08:39, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Regarding trivia sections I made a topic about them on the community board. Add your 2 cents. Dan the Man 1983 00:05, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply Dealt with, he won't be coming back. Dan the Man 1983 20:17, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... ...for the heads up! I'm trying to discern whether there was actually any useful information being added there and just... Ugh. omgneroli! 22:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : I never even noticed his wandering files were missing, but sure enough they're not there. I'd love to help, problems is I had a bundle of computer-related problems around the time we first extracted the files from Speech.bin and I wound up losing everything—including the wavs I'd already extracted and sorted. I don't know if Lithane still has the unsorted audio files or if she deleted them once she moved them into the corresponding characters' folder; you should ask her just in case she still has them lying around, though. I might be imagining it but I have a feeling he only had a few files to be sorted in the first place, which creates a few possibilities: 1) Some files got overlooked when Lithane was sorting them. 2) Mr. Martin legitimately doesn't have wandering dialogue (which could probably be spaded easily enough by tracking him down in free roam). 3) He does have wandering dialogue, but for whatever reason it's not listed under his name (which wouldn't be surprising given the number of errors we've found in the file names—have you listened to Bryce's 'greet adult female' and 'greet adult male' lines, for example (GREEAF_v1 and GREEAM_v1 respectively)? I think they might be the wrong way 'round :P : Sorry for the wall of text. I guess the short of it is that option 1 is the most likely, but you'd probably have more luck asking Lithane directly since I wound up downloading the WAVs from her once my computer was back in commission. omgneroli! 10:37, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Good luck with figuring it out! You've got me curious now, so it'll be interesting to see what a little experimentation will dig up. I'd help but I've only got the 360 and PS2 versions so I'm about as useful as a rubber crutch. omgneroli! 21:01, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Human Fly Just wanted to give you kudos for the trivia you added to the article for The Tenements. The music from that mission is some of my favourite on the game soundtrack and I've been looking for something with a similar vibe for ages. - omgneroli (leave a message) 18:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC)